Beyblade: Metal Evolution
by Neon-S
Summary: A boy has lived through more than his fair share of struggles, but now he's expected to play the hero. How much can he bend without breaking, or can he avoid breaking altogether? AU, no canons, original plot. Enjoy! Rated T for death, blood, language, suggestive content, and bad jokes.


**Welp, I was in a Beyblade mood. Thought I'd watch Metal Fusion. Suddenly, after watching for the first time in years, I realize how bleeding cringey it was. So here's the run down, friends. I'm gonna write a Beyblade series, using the metal fight Beyblade system. Basically, I'm gonna make a Beyblade AU without the annoying cliché abuses. Don't get me wrong, I'll still abuse them from time to time for the sake of meta-humor, and yes, one cliché will be the story line. But hopefully, I can write it a little differently. There will be a character profile if you care to submit oc's. Pm them to me, and I'll take the good ones and throw 'em in somewhere. The less good ones I'll try to help you improve, that fair? Also, I'll profile the beys that make their first appearance at the top of the chapters. Anyway, before we begin: _Warning: Contains meta humor, fourth wall destruction, bad puns, mild language, suggestive content and jokes, and character death. May not be suitable for younger audiences. Reader discretion is advised._**

* * *

 **Beyblade** : **Royal Andromeda CH120 WF**

 **Bey type** : Attack

 **Bolt: Andromeda** : A pattern that resembles a girl with a tiara

 **Ring: Andromeda** : a pair of gold tiaras touching tips to form a ring, with coiled silver chains inside.

 **Wheel** : **Royal** : This is a powerful attack type 4d wheel. This is made of three blades extended out a bit with a small gap between each blade. It's edges have spiral etchings and it's silver colored with the etchings that are gold

Upper Attack: The blades are basically circular in pattern and the bottoms of the blades are flat with the bas of the wheel, if a tad bit lower. the blades are out fairly far, but not too far either. the tops are relatively steep sloped. this forms a nice ramp to try to toss opponents.

Smash Attack: The backs of the blades are pulled in and the fronts are lifted, leaving equal slopes and protruding points to land powerful hits

 **Track** : **Change** **120** : switches between 120 and 145, and is golden silver decals

 **Tip** : **Wide** **Flat** : a wider flat tip for aggressive movement. It's copper colored

 **Beast** : A girl with a good figure and wearing a cape. she has a sword at her side, and wrists and ankles have cuffs with small lengths of chain. there is a dress under the cape. the outfit's generally silver with gold accents.

* * *

 **Beyblade: Prismatic Chameleon P145 BS**

 **Bey Type** : Stamina

 **Bolt** : **Chameleon** : in most light, this bolt is a bit of a light show, capturing the light of the prism bey around it. no design.

 **Ring** : **Chameleon** : Very geometric, but is also vaguely reptilian. Clear and behaves as a prism.

 **Wheel** : **Prismatic** : A rather simple, vaguely reminiscent of earth, entirely made of clear crystal with tons of flat, geometric faces. It too acts like a, well, prism.

 **Track** : **Prism** **145** : a fully flat, clear geometric track. Combined with prism like wheel and ring, the surrounding area tends to become a lightshow

 **Tip** : **Ball** **Sharp** : A rounded sharp tip to conserve stamina and offer some defense.

 **Beast** : A chameleon that has colors dancing all over it

* * *

 _Well, everyone has a blader starts somewhere, I suppose. Some are practically born with a bey in their hand. Others are born from dreams and aspirations. They see how great others are, and want to be the same. And some, are born from the fires of pain and loss. These bladers are either great or screwed. Every blader draws their power from somewhere. Be it a naturally powerful bey, some intense skills, raw passion for the sport, or maybe emotions. Long story short, every blader is unique, but similar too. We all Beyblade for a reason. But still, when it comes to differences, well, I've seen some pretty oddball bladers in my day, and I suppose I fall into that category. Now then, my name's Ayumu Hoshiko, and this is the story of the Beyblade journey for my friends and I. Now then, three, two, one, LET IT RIP!_

* * *

 _( Insert theme song here)_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Glen village. The sun was shining, the sakura trees, booming. The small town was situated in a valley, and a small river flowed gently through the center of the village. As usual, there were several young kids in the village outdoor bey park. The stadiums had been carved out of wood, then polished. They may be smooth, but they also happened to have quite the grip. They also tended to each have interesting design quirks. Fortunately the bladers here weren't that powerful, otherwise these would've never lasted a day without being turned into splinters. Now, speaking of the bladers, a pair of bladers, two girls, were battling it out in one of the larger arenas. Both the girls were in their early teens, though the one on the right was about 2 years older. The girl on the left was 13 and about 5 feet tall. Her sapphire blue hair gleamed in the sunlight and went down to her upper back; her hazel eyes were almost glowing. Her skin was darkened by an oh-so-slight tan. She had a green long sleeve shirt with an emerald green knee-length skirt. Her face was glowing with happiness, the expression of someone who loved life. The 15 year old girl on the left was closer to 5 feet 5 inches. She had a black t-shirt on, along with a pair of blue jeans. Her dark green hair went to her lower back, and she too had hazel eyes. Her expression was focused and competitive, which, given the presence of a battle, was to be expected. The blue-haired girl called out, "Go Andromeda! It'll only take one hit!" The attack type was in upper attack mode as it curved towards the prism-like bey in the center that made the bowl into a light show.

The older girl answered, "Chameleon, dodge, then fire! Special Move! Light Bullet!" As Andromeda darted past, Chameleon slipped to the side, before firing a short laser blast at it. People who've never seen her battle wondered why there were scorch marks on the arenas. Well, their answer is usually, 'There's this one girl who's main attack is lasers.' That aside, the laser hit home, and tossed Andromeda higher up the arena with a firecracker-like pop. Unfortunately for Chameleon, Andromeda used this height gain to pick up speed, wrapping around the arena. The older girl frowned and ordered Chameleon to fire a few more times, but Andromeda weaved through these blasts before diving back in for another attack. Chameleon tried the same trick as last time, but Andromeda was too close. With another pop, both beys clattered to the ground outside the bowl which picked up a couple new scorch marks through out, courtesy of Chameleon.

The older girl blinked and sighed, "I still find it embarrassing that my junior is on par with me."

The younger girl giggled cutely, "Sorry, you may be older Kimiko, but I've got the drive!"

The older girl, Kimiko, sighed, "You only want to get strong so you can help others get strong. You aren't even after any goal, Kiku."

"Oh don't be like that Kimiko. You know she wants to be the strongest," a boy would cut in. This boy was with another boy and girl. The boy that spoke was 12 and stood short at 4 feet tall. He had brown eyes, and ruby red hair. His t-shirt and shorts were both tie-dyed. He had a closed laptop under his arm.

The third girl then cut in, "Though I am impressed at how quickly you learned Andromeda. You got her, like, a year ago?" This third girl was 13 as well, and about 5 feet two inches. This third girl had long, purple hair. Her hair seemed to be a fixation, because her entire outfit was purple, even if it was just a dress today.

Kiku smiled again, "Well it helped that my dear boyfriend not only designed it, but even went to my father's factory and did the all the work on it himself. I just couldn't let him down after that."

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "There's your sappy answer, Yuuki."

The third girl, Yuuki, eye rolled, "Hugh over there made my bey, and you don't see me fawning around."

The two boys were both blushing by this point, and the boy who had spoke before, Hugh, was cut off by the second boy, "Oh come on Kiku, you know I love you too much to let some bad blading make me mad." This this second boy had messy, silver hair. His turquoise eyes made him seem almost haunting. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. He too was 13, and was also around 5 feet tall.

Yuuki gagged, "I don't care that you're my twin, you still disgust me."

"Why do dislike romance again, sis?" Kimiko would ask.

"Because Kiku and I are too sweet," the second boy would respond.

Hugh reasoned, for some reason, "That hasn't turned me off yet."

Yuuki answered with a helping of sas, "You don't have to share a house with it, let alone a room!"

The group shared a laugh. They continued talking for a while, before the stars slowly began to appear. The second boy and Kiku shared a kiss, Yuuki gagged, they all laughed. As the group began to break up, two shooting stars crossed paths in the sky. But no one was looking up. The second boy agreed to walk Kiku home. Hugh went home alone. The two sisters went to their house.

 _In loving memory..._

It all happened in the blink of an eye. The silver-haired boy couldn't follow what happened until it was all over. Two people were crossing two people crossing the road. He was suddenly pushed forward, and it came too fast for him to comprehend. A drunk driving hit and run. The girl rolled over car, hitting the ground behind a bloody mess. The boy walked over, confused and baffled. The girl held a metallic bey up towards the boy, "Please... I didn't get much time... You forged her and... I trust you... Please take care of Andromeda... Ayumu Hoshiko..."

 _of Kiku Mitsuko._

* * *

 **What the bleeding heck did I just do... Welp, a beta reader would be nice, if you want, though I can live without. Pm me if your interested in submitting an oc, and I'll send you the character sheet. Cool? Cool. Thanks for reading. If you liked it drop a follow, maybe a fav. If you liked it or have constructive criticism, drop a review. if you're confused or baffled, don't worry, writing this flowed too well for me to stop this story, and all will be explained. Until next time, stay noble.**


End file.
